Dance with the devil
by M.j's place
Summary: Adam Copeland suffered a great loss when his husband and newborn son was taken from his life by an evil man, A man no one expected to be so cruel. The pain of his son and husbands loss caused him to have night terrors. Will these night terrors become real? Can his friends help him survive his dance with the devil? SLASH Randy/John, Adam/Shawn Can be dark at times
1. Stolen jewels

The sun shone brightly on the day his world ended. His life ended.

Adam Copeland looked out over the rugged mountains and knew from that moment on, all that he loved about living no longer mattered.

The mountains and forest he loved so much was forever tainted.

"Why did you have to go?" Adam asked as the hot tears he cried scolded his cold cheeks.

He turned around and headed back into his log cabin.

The cabin where his dead husband lay.

Adam walked back into the bedroom of death and picked up his lost child from his dead husbands arms.

He knew he had no choice but to bury the two people he loved more than his own life.

His husband and newborn son, Adam Nero Copeland, AKA Addy.

Addy was the nick name Jeff chose to call their son. From the first time Jeff called their baby "Addy", it just stuck. Adam loved the nick name and smiled deeply as he hugged his husband and son.

.'

Adam cried as he walked out the door of his cabin to the make shift grave.

The grave that would forever hold his two lost jewels, along with his own heart and soul...

**Two years later**

"Adam I need your charts by two alright? We can't wait any longer. The boss will have our asses if the proposal is not ready." Justin stated.

Adam lifted his head and looked up into eyes that were filled with longing.

Longing for the man he was in love with.

Justin Gabriel had fallen for the blonde man.

The man whose eyes were forever haunted.

"Yeah your right. I'm sorry, today is..." Adam tried to explain but the words caught in his throat.

Justin placed a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder. "I know, I'm here if you want to talk."

Adam placed one of his hands on top of Justin's. "Thank you." Adam whispered.

"Mr. Copeland, Mr. Gabriel. Do you have everything you need to present your proposal?" John Laurinaitis asked.

John Laurinaitis was the current CEO of the ad agency Adam worked for.

Adam had worked for the company that was owned by Vince McMahon, for the past six years as the head editor.

The McMahon Ad Agency, or MAA, was also the place Adam met his lost love, Jeff Hardy.

"Yes sir. We are ready." Justin spoke first.

Justin knew how much Adam loathed John Laurinaitis and decided to speak for the both of them.

"Good. You have ten minutes." Laurinaitis said and turned away from Justin and Adam,

Laurinaitis walked to the door. Before he walked out of the door, John turned back to look at Adam.

The look John gave was one of pure lust, hidden by a touch of evil.

.~.~.~.~.

"Congratulations, I knew you two would pull it off for us." John Cena said. He was the assistant editor at the agency.

John was very proud of his best friend.

"Yep, It was a long rough road, but we did it." Justin replied.

Justin and John had been best friends from the time they were toddlers.

Justin's mom and John's mom were best friends from childhood, who just so happened to give birth at almost the same time.

Justin and John cried happily as they watched their moms walk down the isle and commit themselves to one another.

"We should celebrate!" Randy Orton exclaimed. Randy was John's boyfriend of eight years and Justin's assistant.

Yes Randy had some commitment issues, but John was still hoping.

John walked up to Randy and pinched his ass. Randy yelped out at the slight pinch of pain.

Adam smiled at his friends. It took Adam a long time to be feel that he deserved to smile.

"What do you say? Want to grab a few drinks with the boys?" Justin asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, but thanks anyway." Adam spoke softly. John walked over to where Adam stood. He pulled Adam aside out of ear shot.

"It's been two years, You deserve to have fun." John said. Adam shook his head. "I will never deserve to have fun John. Two years ago today,I allowed my husband and child to be murdered." Adam cried.

"Adam listen to me, and you listen good. You did not allow them to be killed. You could not stop what happened." John said.

"I went hunting. I had a rifle in my hand. I had only given birth two weeks before and I longed for the mountains. If I would have came back just an hour sooner instead of chase after that damn deer, I could have saved them. Their bodies were still warm...oh my god!" Adam replied and ran to the closest trash can, getting sick in it.

Justin looked on in fear as he watched the man he had fallen in love with, vomit into a trash can. He knew at that moment what John had talked to Adam about.

Justin walked over to Adam and placed his hand on Adam's back. "Let it out, I'm here for you." Justin said.

"John what did you do?" Randy asked. "I had to try." John said in his defense.

John walked over to the mini fridge that was in the office and pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and handed it to Adam, who had finally stopped puking.

"Here Adam, I'm sorry." John said as he handed Adam the cold bottle.

Adam took a drink of the water. "It's alright, I know you were just trying to help."

Adam watched as Justin gave John a dirty look. "It's OK Justin. I'm going to be alright." Adam said.

Randy smiled at how protective Justin was over his best friend. Adam and Randy have been fast friends ever sense Adam first started dating Jeff.

"John we need to get back to work. Adam the invitation is always opened." Randy said. He wanted to get John out of the room before John could say something about the look and make things worse.

John removed his eyes from Justin's evil glare and looked over at Randy who was already heading to the door.

"Yeah I guess your right" John said. He walked over to Adam and gave him a hug. "If you need anything" John said. "I will call, I promise." Adam said reassuringly.

John walked over to Randy and they both left Adam's office.

"Are you sure your alright? You haven't ate much today." Justin asked. Before Adam could respond, the door to the office opened and John Laurinaitis walked in.

"Mr. Copeland visiting hours are over. You need to get back to work. You are only as good as your last proposal. Out Mr. Gabriel you both have work to do." Laurinaitis stated.

Justin jumped at the harsh tone in Laurinaitis' voice. "Yes sir" Justin spoke softly. He walked over and kissed Adam lightly on the cheek. "I will see you later" Adam said. Justin nodded his head and walked out of the office.

"Back to work." Laurinaitis barked as he looked Adam up and down.

Adam walked over to his desk and sat down. He didn't like the way he was being stared at, but until Vince came back from over seas there was nothing he could do about it.

Laurinaitis smirked and walked out of the office. Adam didn't notice the way Laurinaitis licked his lips as he was walking out of the office.

Laurinaitis closed the office door behind him.

"Adam is mine! He belongs to me! Don't you forget that!" The angel of death whispered as he placed his hand around Laurinaitis' neck...

'

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**'**

**a/n-**This my first try at an authentic story. I wanted to see how it goes before I start** THE MONSTER YOU MADE ME**, which will be authentic as well. I hope you all like it, please let me know.


	2. Nightmares

**Thank you all for reading, faving and alerting. a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, JoMoFan-spot, jadeMK11 and TheBlackerTheBerry **for reviewing chapter 1 {SWEETNESS}**

,

**WARNING: Chapter contains light non/con situations...if you don't like dark themes then, please do not continue reading this story. Sorry I should have warned you in the first chapter but this story will be a dark one...*you have been warned*  
><strong>

_.+.+.+._

_Walking up to the porch of the cabin, Adam gasped at the broken door. Bloody shoe prints trailed out of the door and off of the porch, off into the deep woods. "Jeff!" Adam cried out running through the cabin to the bedroom where he, his husband and newborn baby sleeps. "NO.., GOD NO!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs at the blood bath before him._

"NOOO!" Adam cried out in a blood curdling scream.

"ADAM?" Justin cried out as he ran through the door to where Adam slept. "Wake up Adam, It's alright to wake up. I'm here, Justin's here, I've got you." Justin said as he took a crying, shaking Adam in his arms.

Adam continued to shake in his usual nightmare.

_"Damn it John! Why the fuck did you have to bring them up? I knew this would happen." _Justin thought to himself. Getting more pissed off at John Cena with each passing tremble and pained groan coming from Adam.

"Ad's It's me Justin, please wake up?" Justin said as he gently tried to shake Adam awake from the hell he was reliving.

Tears fell from Justin's eyes as he sighed and continued to rock Adam in his arms. He wiped at Adam's tears and then his own.

With each passing day he and Adam were getting closer and falling in love with each other even more, but now Justin feared all of that would be taken away from them. One lasting nightmare could take that all away.

Adam had grown distant from him last night. Justin's heart broke when Adam asked him to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Last night was the first night in six months Justin had slept in another bed besides Adam's. He and Adam hadn't made love yet, but Justin just knew it was only a matter of time before he would finally be able to claim Adam and make him his. Justin knew this nightmare was going to be a major set back for him and Adam. He could feel it.

"Adam" Justin said as Adam slowly stopped trembling. "Justin? What...going?" Adam tried to speak, but couldn't. The nightmares always left him speechless and disoriented.

Adam blinked a few times trying to get the sleep from his eyes. "I...nightmare?" Adam asked. He was still struggling to speak.

Justin sighed, this nightmare was worse than the others he could tell. "Shhh, don't try to talk. It's going to be OK." Justin cooed. "Jus..tin...stay...p plea..sse." Adam stuttered. "I'm not going anywhere, never." Justin said, trying his best to calm his loved one. Justin's heart ached to see his strong man hurting and weak.

Justin rocked Adam back and forth in his arms like a parent would a small child. He smiled down at Adam in his arms and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry, it will be over soon." Justin spoke as he felt Adam start to tremble lightly again. Justin kissed Adam gently on the cheek and nose. He knew to avoid Adam's lips, Adam had pushed Justin away from him the first time he kissed him after one of Adam's bad nightmares. That scared Justin so bad and hurt him so deeply he could not bring himself to try again.

"Need...you...with me, Justin" Adam said. Adam hated the nightmares and wished he could stop them, but until he found out who murdered his family, he knew there would be no way.

Every nightmare left him feeling like he had a seizure of some kind. His mind would not allow him to speak and his body shook, for what felt like hours. The more terrifying the nightmare the worse the shaking was.

Adam struggled as he realized he had just dreamed the worst nightmare yet.

Trying his best to cling to reality, Adam clung to Justin as tight as he could. "Naaa...naaa...not lose...you" Adam struggled once again to speak. Hot salty tears continued to fall from Justin's eyes, "Yes Adam, you are never going to lose me!" Justin tried his best to reassure Adam.

Adam heard the words that Justin spoke from his heart.

Willing his mind to calm his body down, Adam reached up and touched Justin's soft light brown skin. Justin placed his hand on top of Adam's.

"I love you so damn much baby." Justin spoke from the heart. He needed Adam to know exactly how he was feeling. Adam looked up into the eyes of love and wished he could return it completely.

Adam did his best to show Justin he he felt, he touched Justin's face with trembling hands. "Need you. Lay with...me?" Adam asked the best he could. His voice was slowly coming back to him.

Justin nodded his head and laid Adam's head back down upon the soft pillow. He lift up the covers and climbed into the bed, lying beside of Adam.

Adam curled into a tight ball and Justin placed his arm over Adam's chest and held Adam as if he might disappear. Adam intertwined his fingers with Justin's.

"Thank you" Adam whispered. He was thankful and glad that his terrifying nightmares didn't push Justin away. "I haven't had one...that bad in a...long time...confused." Adam tried his best to explain what had happened. He knew it would be another hour at least before his voice would return back to completely normal and the trembling would finally stop.

Justin just held onto Adam tighter. Showing him that he understood. Justin rose up and placed a gentle kiss to Adam's exposed cheek. Adam breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, he felt grateful and blessed to have someone so understanding in his life. He just wish he wasn't so afraid to love again.

Adam longed to give Justin his whole heart but he was scared that if he did, Justin would be taken from him too.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Get down on your knees" The blonde haired man demanded. Drew MacIntyre had no choice but to do as the was told.

Drew hesitated and that was the wrong thing to do. Hunter took Drew by the shoulders and gripped them tightly.

The vice like grip brought too much pain to his arms and Drew relented, falling to his knees almost immediately. "Open your mouth as far as it will go!" the blonde haired man instructed.

Drew looked up at Hunter with a pleading look. Hunter grew impatient, he grabbed Drew by the chin. "I said open your damn mouth boy!" Hunter stated through gritted teeth.

Drew cried out in pain as Hunter tightened his hand on his jaw. Hunter took the moment and shoved his large member into Drew's unwilling mouth. Drew gagged as Hunter's cock hit the back of his throat. He placed his hands on Hunter's hips and tried to push Hunter away from him.

Hunter only laughed darkly and grabbed the back of Drew's head forcing his cock to remain in Drew's stretched out mouth.

Tears ran down Drew's cheeks, he knew he had no choice but to give into the large man. Hunter gave him no choice. Suck him off or lose his job.

Drew was the receptionist for the ad agency. Hunter threatened to take his job away if he didn't give in to him.

"Suck me harder. Open your throat and take me all in. If you don't I will fire you." Hunter warned. Hunter knew he had Drew where he wanted him.

The MAA was a powerful company and one bad reference from them could end your career forever and Drew was working hard to become an artist so he could draw for the company. He only had one more year of schooling and he would be ready to climb the ladder and make more money. Money and benefits he so desperately needed.

Drew and his husband Evan wanted to start a family of their own again and they needed money for the invetrofertiliztion treatments.

Sadly Evan became pregnant only to miscarry, from then on the couple had been having a hard time conceiving. Invetrofertiliztion treatments were very expensive and Drew wanted Evan to fulfill his dreams of becoming a dad.

_"Please forgive me Evan" _Drew pleaded in his head as he closed his eyes. He hated what he was being forced to do_. _Drew hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder and faster. He just wanted this hell over with.

"Mmmm yes that's it. Such a damn good cock sucker. I knew you would be from the first time I kissed you." Hunter said as he continued to thrust his girth into Drew's drooling and slobbering mouth.

"Hum for me. Hum around my cock like you love it. Do it! or you and that slut of your will always remain childless. Look at me boy while you suck me off!" Hunter spoke in horrid laughter.

Drew looked up into the eyes of hatred. Tears fell from his eyes as he began to hum, doing as he was told. "Mmmnnn now that's more like it! Your lips look so damn good wrapped around my dick. That's it...yeah fuck! going to cum so hard down your throat and you are going to drink it all." Hunter exclaimed.

Hunter was lost in the heat of it all. Drew's hot mouth bringing him over the edge. "Every, last, drop." Hunter said as his cock spurted the hot sticky cum down Drew's abused throat.

Drew tried his best to swallow all of Hunter's bitter taste. Hunter tasted nothing like Evan. Some of the cum dripped down the side of Drew's chin. Hunter held Drew's head in place until all of the cum had been drained from his cock. "Suck it more. Suck on the tip and get every last drop or I will make you suck me again right now." Hunter warned.

Drew didn't want that so he gave Hunter what he demanded and sucked the tip of Hunter's cock. Drew was thankful when no more of the bitter taste came from Hunter's slit.

Hunter released Drew's head, allowing Drew to remove his cock from Drew's mouth.

"Now stand up!" Hunter demanded. Drew stood up off of his sore knees. His knees were so sore it felt like he had been on them for hour's. Hunter took his thumb and wiped off the cum that was left on Drew's chin. "Open up and lick the cum off of my thumb!" Hunter exclaimed.

Drew opened his mouth and licked off the cold cum. "Next time you better not miss any, if you do you will be taking my cock in your ass instead!" Hunter warned.

Fresh tears fell from Drew's eyes. He knew the warning held a hidden threat, Drew knew what Hunter wanted to do to him next. "Now get back to work! Your lunch break is over!" Hunter said and pointed to the door.

Drew lowered his head, he knew he didn't have time to brush his teeth and rid the taste of Hunter from his mouth. He desperately wanted something to take the horrid taste away, but he had no choice but to return to his desk.

Hunter placed his cock back into his pants and sat down at the desk. He opened a drawer and looked down at a picture. "Soon I will have you in my bed, soon!" Hunter declared as he smiled at the picture of Adam Copeland...

'

**PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE...I need to know if I should continue with this story! What do you guys think? **


	3. A new found friend

**Thank you all for reading, faving and alerting, You are who keeps me going, in my struggles in life knowing that all of you are reading, makes it all worth while. THANK YOU!...and a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JoMoFan-spot, nexus angel, charisma-coquette, jadeMK11, LadyDragonsblood and TheBlackerTheBerry ** for reviewing chapter 2! {SWEETNESS}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Adam looked up from the sketches on his desk. "Come in!" He called to the person on the other side of the door.

"Adam, are you busy?" Hunter asked as he opened the door. Adam sighed, all he wanted to do was finish up his work day. "Hum just finishing up for the day. What can I help you with Mr. Helmsley?" Adam asked politely.

Adam didn't care too much for Hunter Helmsley, but he was the owner's adopted son and he gave Hunter the respect he would for anyone whom worked for the company.

"Well I was hoping you would go out with me after work and have a drink?" Hunter asked.

Adam frowned at the request. "I...I have...to...I'm sorry but I can't. I need to get home." Adam spoke politely. Hunter frowned, he was not happy that Adam was turning him down.

Hunter stepped closer to Adam's desk. Adam sat straight up in full alert. "I will make it short. You will be home before you know it. We will take my private driver so no one will be driving intoxicated. What do you say? A couple of hours after work?" Hunter asked.

Every part of Adam's inner being screamed alarm. He was afraid to anger his acting boss. Adam gave Hunter a slight smile. "Alright, One drink though. I'm not much of a drinker." Adam excepted.

Hunter smiled at the depraved thoughts going through his mind. "Wonderful it is two right now. Stop by my office at five and we will go from here." Hunter spoke. He turned and exited Adam's small office.

Hunter walked down the hall back to his executive office. He gave Drew a smirk as he walked by his desk.

Drew lowered his head as the tears filled his eyes once more. The raw taste of Hunter still lingered in his mouth.

Adam jumped at the small knock on the door. He sighed believing it was Hunter again. There was another knock at the door, but before Adam could tell the person to come in the door opened. Adam breathed a sigh of relief when Justin peaked his head in the room. "Hey, can I come in?" Justin asked.

Adam nodded his head and motioned for Justin to enter the office. "Are you alright?" Justin asked. He could tell Adam looked out of sorts. "I'm alright, you don't have to worry so damn much you know." Adam snapped.

Justin took a step back and lightly gasped at Adam's harsh tone. "Uh, um, I'm sorry" Justin said and turned away from Adam. Justin opened the door and walked out of the office.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" Adam asked himself as the door closed. He knew Justin only meant well. Adam promised himself that he would make it up to Justin when he went home.

Adam hadn't gave himself over completely to Justin yet, but he was working hard at it. He would spend one hour a day with his grief counselor, Bret Hart. He had been seeing Bret for eighteen months now and things have been getting better everyday. Well with the exception of his nightmares.

Adam lowered his head into his hands. "Sorry baby" He picked up the phone and called Bret, setting his appointment for seven pm that evening.

Adam stood up from his desk and walked out of his office. "Drew, Is Justin in his office?" Adam asked softly. Drew looked down, he was trying his best to not have to speak with anyone directly.

"Um yes sir. He came by a few minutes ago." Drew said with his head still lowered, avoiding eye contact.

"Drew? Are you alright? I'm here if you need to talk." Adam said. It was then that Drew looked up and Adam saw the broken look on Drew's face. A look Adam knew all to well.

"I'm OK" Drew lied, he wished he could tell someone what had happened only hours ago, but he couldn't risk it. Drew would not ruin Evan's last chance to have a child.

"I need to see Justin, but you know where my office is and my door is always opened." Adam spoke honestly.

Drew tried to will the fresh tears away as Adam left, but they made their way down his cheeks anyway...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Justin slammed the door behind him. Water filled his eyes, but he refused to cry. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a flask.

Opening it he took a swig of the bitter burning beverage. He sighed as he put the alcohol away in the drawer. Minutes later the door to his office opened. He quickly popped a mint into his mouth to mask the smell.

"Look baby I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you meant well." Adam said. Justin just looked at him for a moment. "I've never heard you snap at me before. What happened?" Justin asked.

Adam walked closer to the desk. "Hunter came in to see me and asked me out for a drink after work. I said no but he was not taking no for an answer. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't flat out refuse, because I need this job. He just irritated me and I took it out on the next person I saw. That person was you. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Adam explained.

Justin chewed and swallowed the mint as fast as he could and stood up from the desk. He walked over to Adam and placed his hands on Adam's hips. "If I do nothing wrong, then please don't snap at me. It scares me when that happens." Justin explained.

Adam placed his hands on either side of Justin's face. "I'm so sorry baby. I forgot about your dad. Can we just kiss and make up?" Adam asked. He was upset with himself now. Adam had forgotten about the abuse Justin had suffered at the hands of Justin's own father.

Justin smiled the smile that made Adam's tummy flip happily. Adam leaned in and claimed Justin's plump lips. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on Justin's office door.

"Gentlemen, Mr. Gabriel. You will be required to stay after work. We are having a late meeting. It's mandatory, expect to be here until nine." John Laurinaitis stated and walked out of the office, but not before turning to look Justin and Adam up and down leeringly.

Adam looked at Justin, both of them getting a bad feeling from the way Laurinaitis had looked at them.

"I need to get back to my office so I can finish up. I will see you at home tonight, right?" Adam asked."Of course you will." Justin replied and kissed Adam deeper than he did the last time. Adam gave Justin an odd look once the kiss ended. "What is it?" Justin asked. "You taste...good" Adam replied. "See you tonight" Adam said and walked out of the office.

Adam stopped back by the receptionist desk on his way to Hunter's office. "Drew" Drew jumped at Adam's voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Is Hunter in?" Adam asked. Adam couldn't help but notice the way Drew flinched at Hunter's name. "Yes sir" Drew said. Adam handed Drew a piece of paper and walked toward Hunter's office.

Drew opened the paper and read it. "_If you ever need a friend to talk too you have one_" Drew smiled slightly as he read the note followed by Adam's personal number. He hid the note before anyone saw...

.'.'.'.'.'

"Come in!" Hunter called out at the knock on the door. Adam walked in and Hunter licked his lips. _"Damn this is going to be so much fun. Finally I will have Adam right where I want him."_ Hunter thought to himself as Adam stood before him. "Smile Adam, I promise you a time you will never forget."...

'

**PLEASE ROCK ME REVIEWS...Today is my Birthday so please show some love?...Mj**


	4. The Dance Begins!

**Thank you all for reading, faving and alerting...and a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel. JoMoFan-spot, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, and Blazing Glory, **thank you guys for sticking with me, and for reviewing chapter 3! {SWEETNESS}**

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**warning**: Chapter contains **Centon SEX**! He!He! oh and possible rape...

.

Justin paced the floor, he was on edge.

"Damn it Adam why are you not back yet?" Justin spoke out loud as he looked at his watch for the hundredth time.

Justin walked over to the liquor cabinet and sighed, He lifted the crystal bottle of scotch and went to pour him a drink. "Damn it! Come on Justin, drinking is not the answer." Justin scolded himself as he sat the bottle back down onto the cabinet.

Justin walked over to the couch and placed his head in his hands. Tears fell from his eyes. "Why didn't I stop you from going with him? I'm so sorry Adam, please come home" Justin pleaded into his hands...

.!.!.!.!.!.!

"Adam how is your beer?" Hunter asked. "It's good sir, thank you" Adam spoke quietly. "Please Adam we're not at work. You can call me Hunter." Hunter said.

Hunter and Adam were sitting at a table that was in a corner. Hunter wanted the semi-private space. Adam looked up at Hunter and forced a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I will try." Adam replied.

All Adam wanted to do was finish his beer and go home to Justin. He was so worried about him. Adam could have sworn he smelled alcohol on Justin's breath back at the office. It was unusual for Justin to drink unless it was a weekend.

"So Adam, I was hoping to get to know you better. What are your hobbies? Who is your favorite sports team? Hell what kind of sports do you even like?" Hunter asked.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sudden string of questions Hunter had just asked. He blushed at the sudden gush of attention.

"Well I'm a hockey fan, being from Canada and all. You have to promise though not to tell anyone who my favorite team is though OK. Most Canadians pull for their own but I'm a huge fan of the New Jersey Devils." Adam boasted proudly.

"The New Jersey Devils instead of the Ottawa Senators or Toronto Maple leafs, shame on you." Hunter said jokingly. "Do you like Hockey too, Mr. Hel...Hunter?" Adam asked.

Hunter smiled when Adam stopped himself from calling him Mr. Helmsley again. "Yes Adam I do. Hockey and football. My favorite hockey team is the Detroit Red Wings." Hunter replied.

Hunter finished his beer and politely waited for Adam to finish his. "Adam can I please buy you another beer?" Hunter asked. "I don't know? I really should be getting back home. I..."

"Come on just one more. I'm really enjoying your company. I don't get to go out much with work and all. I find myself craving adult conversation." Hunter spoke with sadness in his tone.

Adam sighed, he knew what it felt like to feel alone and just need someone to talk too. Before he allowed himself to be loved by Justin he felt that way all of time.

Hunter was laughing wickedly on the inside. He could tell by the look on Adam's pretty face he was going to have him where he wanted him.

Hunter held up his empty beer bottle. "Come on what do you say? One more, besides tomorrow is Saturday, you don't even have to work the next day." Hunter almost begged, almost. He would if he had too, he thought to himself.

Adam sighed, he was so unsure of the decision he was about to make."OK just one more and then I really do need to go home. Justin is waiting for me." Adam said. He instantly became alarmed by mentioning Justin's name, because when he did a deadly look of hatred filled Hunter's eyes.

Adam looked down immediately. He started fidgeting with his fingers under the table. Hunter saw the look of fear in Adam's eyes and right now was not the time for that fear. Hunter was going to save that for later.

"Same kind of beer?" Hunter asked with all the gentleness he could possess. Adam looked up slowly, afraid he would see that same look again. "Adam, same kind?" Hunter asked again. He knew he had made a mistake by giving the evil look he gave a second ago. Hunter cursed himself, now he would have to pay damage control...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

John looked up into the eyes of the man he loved dearly. "Does that feel good? My fingers deep inside you. Do you like how it feels when I hit this spot? The sweet little spot that makes you..." "Ahhh!" John cried out in sexual bliss as Randy poked at his prostate. "I take it that is a yes then?" Randy replied as he continued to stretch out John's hole.

"Mmmm, more please Randy, add another finger!" John begged. "More? I'm using three already, are you sure?" Randy asked as he pulled his fingers from John's hole. Randy knew John was hornier than usual tonight, but he didn't want to hurt him.

John spread his legs even wider, giving Randy more access to his well stretched hole. He looked into Randy's eyes, John's eyes glazed over with tremendous lust. "More!" John demanded.

Randy grabbed the oil and spilled a generous amount on his hand. He had seen men use four fingers before on their lovers, but that was in a porno, he had never actually done that himself.

"John, you have to promise to tell me to stop if this hurts to bad OK?" Randy asked. John nodded and pushed his ass toward Randy. Randy took his hand bringing it back to John's hole. John looked at Randy in anticipation.

Randy slowly inserted two, then three fingers. He scissored his three finger inside of John and stretched his fingers out. "I promise" John reassured Randy. Randy pulled out his three fingers and slowly entered all four fingers inside of John.

John held his breath at first. "Breathe for me Johnny or I will pull them out." Randy warned. John nodded his head and slowly started to breathe. Randy began to move his four fingers in and out of John's hole.

John thrust his ass into Randy's fingers. The feeling of being filled by Randy's hand was just amazing. "Ahhh yeaahh feels good! soo good" John cried out as Randy's fingers once again made him fly.

Randy's cock was hard and standing proudly, aching with need of it's own. "Sorry John, but I need to be buried deep inside of you." Randy exclaimed as he pulled his hand from John's gaping hole.

"Take me! Fill me up with your huge cock. Give it to me Viper! All nine inches of it!" John cried out. "Ahhh fuck! You still feel so damn tight!" Randy exclaimed as he rammed into John, filling him full.

Randy continued to thrust his cock in and out of John. John loving every bit of it. He was lost in a new pleasure, he couldn't believe he talked Randy into using four fingers.

John moaned in pure bliss at the thought of Randy using his whole hand next time. He loved Randy's cock inside of him it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, but he wanted to see just how far he could get Randy to go.

"You feel so fucking amazing!" John screamed out as Randy continued to hit his sweet spot dead on. John clenched his ass around Randy's dick. Causing the younger man to swoon that much harder.

"I love you John!" Randy declared his love as he came deep inside of his lover. Randy clasped his hand around John's hard leaking member. Randy pulled his cock from John's hole and slid down John's body.

"I love you too Randy!" John cried out as Randy kissed and lapped at the slit of his cock. "You taste so good. I'm going to taste all of you now." Randy proclaimed and engulfed John's cock with his mouth.

John watched sinfully as Randy bobbed his head up and down his thick shaft. Randy's lips obscenely stretched around his impressive rod. "Ahh ummnn, not going to," Randy hummed around John's cock, knowing exactly what John was trying to say. He sucked the older man harder and faster. Smiling around John's cock as the elicit words fled John's mouth as he came.

Randy happily swallowed all of what John's cock had to offer...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Damn it! John answer your fucking phone!" Justin cried out in desperation. He was losing it by now. "Adam please? Come home" Justin wined and called Adam's phone for the thousandth time. Justin hated himself for what he was about to do. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and opened the doors to it.

"Please forgive me Adam" Justin said as he opened the bottle of Jack Daniels and kicked the bottle back...

.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

"Here you go." Hunter said as he handed Adam his beer. Adam took the beer taking a drink of the cold beverage. "Thank you, I guess I was more thirsty than I thought." Adam said. "That's OK drink up Adam. There's a lot more where that came from." Hunter said.

Hunter and Adam drank their beers and talked some more about sports and their hobbies. Adam really was starting to relax and have fun.

Hunter on the other hand knew it was going to be just a matter of time before the drug he slipped into Adam's drink would take affect. He could already tell by the clouding look in Adam's eyes.

"Mr. He...Hunter. I'm not feeling to good all of the sudden. I really should be going home." Adam said.

"Of course you should, come on Adam. I will take you home." Hunter said as he helped a drugged Adam up from the table...

.!.!.!.!.!.!

"Justin? Where am I?" Adam called out as he woke up confused. "Your home Adam don't you remember?" Hunter asked as he laid his naked body down on top of Adam's...

.

**PLEASE ROCK ME REVIEWS...**

**{ALL ARE WELCOME, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A COUPLE OF WORDS}**

**only a few chapters left...yeah I know this will be a short one :(  
><strong>


	5. Night Terrors

**Thank you all for reading, faving and alerting...and a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, JoMoFan-spot, TheBlackerTheBerry, nexus angel, jadeMK11 , takers dark lover and::! **Thank you guys for sticking with me, and for reviewing chapter 4! {SWEETNESS}**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains non/con...and violence!  
><strong>

"What? Justin where am I?" Adam called out as he woke up confused. "Your home Adam don't you remember?" Hunter asked as he laid his naked body down on top of Adam's.

"Mr. Helmsley?" Adam asked in his state of confusion. Hunter slapped Adam on the face hard. "I told you to call me HUNTER!"

Adam's head moved to the side with the force of the slap. He became very aware of what was going on, the slap bringing him back to reality. What a horrible reality it was.

"Mr. Helm..." Adam cut the words off as he watched Hunter rare his arm back and ball up his fist. He was terrified of Hunter and what he might do to him.

Hunter just smiled darkly at Adam and pushed his hard rod into Adam's. He knew his dream was about to come true as he rubbed his hard cock to Adam's soft one. Adam would be his and would never be the same.

Adam tried to push Hunter off of him. That was when he noticed he could not move his arms. "Please Mr...Hunt..ter. Please don't hurt me" Adam pleaded as he realized he could not move his arms.

"Hurt you? Hell no! Sweetness why in the fuck would I hurt you? I want to make you feel so damn good, and I will!" Hunter exclaimed as he rubbed his hard cock to Adam's flaccid one.

"But, no! Don't want it!" Adam exclaimed. Hunter merely laughed in Adam's face. He took Adam's scared face and held tight to it, forcing his lips onto Adam's. Adam tried his best to fight the kiss, holding his lips shut as tight as he could.

"Now, Now Adam. That's not playing nice. Open your lips now! I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good. OPEN!" Hunter said as he held Adam's jaw tightly.

Adam had no choice but to part his lips, the pain being too great. Hunter was putting so much pressure on his jaw, Adam was afraid he would break his teeth.

Hunter smiled and looked into Adam's mouth before plunging his tongue in deep. Hunter loved the taste of Adam. "Mmmm I knew you would taste that damn pretty." Hunter said as he placed two fingers onto Adam's lips.

"Open back up!" Hunter demanded. Tears filled Adam's eyes he now knew what Hunter's intentions were. Adam tried to shake his head no, but Hunter was not having that.

Hunter pushed the fingers past Adam's lips. "Open now! or I will break your damn teeth." Hunter warned as he pressed against them. Adam spread his quivering lips apart as Hunter almost forced the fingers down his throat, Adam gagged on them.

"Wet them good. This is the only lube you will get." Hunter stated. Adam tried his best to make the fingers as wet as possible. Hunter removed his fingers from Adam's mouth. He then moved down and pried Adam's legs apart.

"Ahhhmmnnf" Adam screamed out and tried to back up on the bed. Hunter's fingers burned at his hole as he plunged them deep into him.

"That's it, scream out for me. I know it feels good!" Hunter pushed his fingers deep into Adam's hole hitting the mans prostate. Adam tried his best not to enjoy it. Hunter smiled at Adam as he felt him move down on his fingers.

"That's it you know you like my fingers inside you." Hunter said feeling victory. Hunter took hold of Adam's unaroused member and tried to bring life to it. He even went as far as licking the slit and sucking on the head.

It wasn't until Hunter took Adam's complete penis into his mouth and down his throat that Adam's cock unwillingly began to grow. Hunter knew exactly what he was doing by fingering Adam's nerve bundle and deep throating his cock at the same time.

Against Adam's will his body was failing him. Hunter laughed around Adam's cock as his mouth was filled with the hot seed. Hunter sucked and slurped the substance happily down his throat.

"I told you I would make you feel good. Now it's time for you to return the favor." Hunter declared. "Please no, I don't want this!" Adam yelled out as Hunter forced Adam's legs further apart.

"That's just too bad you owe me! Ahhh feels so tight, perfection!" Hunter exclaimed as he drove his hard cock into Adam.

"Fuck no! Stop! It Hurts!" Adam cried. "Shhh Adam, you've not felt anything yet." Hunter stated as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into him.

"STOP! HURTS! CAN'T...TAKE IT! HELP M..."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"ADAM, wake up man your having a nightmare" Adam jumped up from where he was laying. He looked down and noticed he was completely dressed, but where he was he didn't know.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Adam looked over at that voice. A voice that terrified him. "Stay...away...from me" Adam cried. He looked down at his hands and could still feel the cold metal cuffs around his wrists.

"Adam? What's going on?" Hunter asked as he walked towards him. Adam jumped back as if Hunter had a knife in his hand. "Don't touch me! You hurt me!" Adam cried out.

Hunter looked at Adam in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about. I didn't do anything but bring you here to my place when you passed out." Hunter explained.

"I passed out? You, you." Adam was confused his nightmare seemed so real. Adam was shaking as he looked around at his surroundings. He was standing in what appeared to be a living room.

"Yeah, we were leaving the bar. You said you were not feeling well so I helped you out to my truck. I started the truck and asked you for your address, but when I looked over at you, you had already passed out. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here to my place." Hunter said.

"You, you hurt me?" Adam said. He was so confused and was trying his best to figure things out. "Adam I didn't harm you in any way. All I did was help you into my home and I laid you down on the couch to feel better." Hunter said, looking at Adam with the same confused look.

"What? I, what time is, how long have I been here?" Adam asked, he could see the sunshine from the window. It had been setting when he entered the bar with Hunter.

Hunter smiled at him. "All night, It's nine am. I think." Hunter said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"ALL NIGHT? Fuck, Justin is going to..." Adam stopped his words as Hunter's face once again became the face of evil. That look brought back every bit of the terrifying nightmare. The nightmare that felt so damn real.

Adam looked for the door and ran to it as fast as he could. He was desperate for his night terror to end and not become real...

.'.'.'.'.'.

John groaned as he reached for Randy's cellphone."No baby stop! Don't answer it!" Randy whined out in between licks.. He was happy to have his face buried between John's ass. His tongue buried deep in the crack of John's sweet cheeks.

John looked back at the sin below his ass. He loved Randy eating out his hole. He loved it even better after Randy had filled his ass with the steamy seed. He couldn't get enough when the younger man would cum in his ass and suck the cum from it afterwards.

"Both of our phones have been ringing...BABY!" John tried to explain as Randy bit and sucked at the well used hole once more. Randy sucked what was left of his cum from John's ass. He crawled up John's body and claimed John's lips, sharing his cum with his lover.

Once again a cellphone went off only this time it was John's. Randy pried his tongue from John's mouth. "Fine just answer it!" Randy growled deeply.

John looked for his cellphone and finally found it underneath the bed. He retrieved the phone from out under it and answered the call. "Yeah.." "Have you or Randy seen Adam?" a tired voice came over the receiver.

"What? Justin?, no not since work yesterday. Why? What is going on?" John asked concerned. "Adam didn't come home last night. That is not like him." Justin bellowed out.

John handed the phone to Randy. Randy was Adam's best friend and he felt like Justin should talk to him instead.

"Hey Just, What's wrong?" Randy asked in a slightly irritated voice. "Adam didn't come home last night. Have you seen him?" Justin asked.

The hangover he had was deadly, of course at that moment Justin didn't even remember just how drunk he got or what he had done the night before.

"No Justin. I have not seen him. Where do you think he might be?" Randy asked. He was still aggravated that he and John were interrupted, he still had lots of more fun things planned for John.

Before Justin could respond, the front door was opened. "Adam! Adam? Oh hell doll, where have you been?" Justin asked as he ended the call and walked over to Adam, then with an open hand slapped Adam on the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Justin screamed out into Adam's face, slapping him once more.

Adam grabbed his burning cheek and fresh tears filled his eyes. "But I told you...

..

**I hope you will review...It means a lot! {BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	6. Unknown trepidation

**THANK YOU FOR READING, FAVING AND ALERTING A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **LadyDragonsblood, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99, CenaRKO1986, JadeRose1, nexus angel, JoMoFan-spot and jadeMK11 ** for reviewing chapter 5! Thank you for sticking with this story, I've decided to make it longer than expected, hope you enjoy! {SWEETNESS}**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**warnings: please read with caution!  
><strong>

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Justin screamed out into Adam's face, slapping him once more.

Adam grabbed his burning cheek and fresh tears filled his eyes. "But I told you...where I was." Adam spoke softly as the tears fell. Justin had never slapped him before.

Justin didn't listen instead he balled up his fist and hit Adam as hard as he could in the stomach.

Adam doubled over in pain, while he was bent over Justin grabbed him by his long blonde wavy hair. Justin yanked Adam by the hair and pulled him over to the couch.

"I'll teach you to lie to me!" Justin screeched out in anger. He yanked Adam's jeans and underwear down at once. Justin lowered himself to Adam's soft cock. He opened his mouth and covered Adam's cock with it. Justin began to suck on Adam's penis.

Suddenly a scream of horrid pain ripped from Adam's throat as Justin bit down hard on Adam's manhood."AAAHHHHOOOOHHHH! J..J..Justin NNnooo!" Adam passed out from the pain and darkness claimed him.

"Adam!" Justin cried out at the terrifying scream that came from behind the closed door. He was in the bathroom cleaning up.

Justin quickly opened the door and ran to Adam's bedside. "Adam? Baby? Are you?" Justin asked. Justin immediately began to worry. Adam was lying in the bed trembling lightly, his eye's were half way opened and he was covered in sweat.

Justin knew right way what had happened, Adam had another debilitating nightmare. Justin did as he normally would, he laid down on the bed to hold Adam until the shaking would stop. Only this time when Justin went to wrap his arm around Adam something unexpected happened. For the first time Adam tried to pull away from him.

"Adam baby? What is it?" Justin asked out of confusion, Adam had never pulled away from him, even after the worst of dreams.

"Don't touch me! You hurt me! OH God! you hurt me!" Adam screamed at Justin, the pain so real between his legs.

Sadly all Justin heard was a mumbling of "Don..tm...ga..hrma!", to Adam though his words had came out right and completely clear. Justin touched Adam gently on his exposed arm.

Hunter had brought a weak and very sick Adam home from a local bar last night. He basically just dumped Adam into his arms and left.

No sooner had Justin took Adam into his arms had Adam began to vomit and become sick. Justin did his best to help Adam, but he knew he would need help. Justin stripped Adam of his clothes and put him to bed. Then Justin called a friend to help him.

"What's going on? Is he alright?" Asked Justin's concerned friend. Wade Barrett had spent the night in one of the guest rooms just in case his friend needed him.

Justin jumped at the sound of Wade's deep British accent. Justin had tried to call Randy and John last night, but neither one would answer.

"I'm not sure?" Justin said as he watched Adam trying to get away from him. Not once did Justin look at Wade, his attention was completely focused on his frightened love.

Adam was startled by the tall raven haired man. He had never met Wade before or so he thought. Feeling exposed Adam tried to cover himself, but his arms could not move fast enough. Justin saw Adam's terrified eyes as he grasped at the thin bed sheet, pulling it up just a small bit.

"Oh God baby I'm sorry!" Justin softly exclaimed. He slowly picked up the sheet and covered Adam up to his neck. Adam tried to calm himself as he looked into Justin's gentle loving eyes. He didn't see the anger and evil that had been there only moments ago, or so he thought was there.

Adam looked on in confusion as Justin pulled a blanket up to cover him as well. "Wha...what..ter, hu...un.." Adam was trying to ask Justin where was Hunter and what happened.

"You need water, hold on baby I will get you some. Wade will you please go to the kitchen and bring Adam a glass of water please?" Justin asked, he was trying the best he could to help Adam, Justin was very frightened at how bad the nightmare was.

"N, no, you hu...rt..m, me" Adam barley released the words from his dry hurting throat. His throat hurt from what he thought was screaming.

"I hurt you? How baby? tell me how please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I...how?" Justin gasped out in total confusion as tears suddenly filled and fell from his eyes. He started thinking over the past days and weeks and couldn't recall what he had done to hurt Adam.

Adam became more confused at the look of hurt and confusion on Justin's handsome baby face. Tears filled Adam's eyes as he realized what had happened.

Adam took a deep breath and willing his arm to move he gently wiped at the tears that were falling from his baby's hurt eyes. "Nig..ht ma...re sso re...al" Adam struggled to explain. Justin listened patiently to Adam and gently laid his hand on the side of Adam's cheek.

Justin smiled at him when Adam pushed his face into Justin's gentle touch. "Worse...one...yet" Adam said still trembling. His cock still ached from the feel of Justin's teeth. Adam looked down at the blanket that covered his manhood.

"Can you tell me about it?" Justin asked. Talking about the nightmares always helped Adam in the past. Adam nodded his head yes. "Woke up...Hunter's home...he ra.." Adam paused as the door to the bedroom opened again and Wade came in carrying as glass of water.

Justin reached for the glass of water as Wade walked forward. Adam jumped as Wade drew closer. The look in Wade's eyes terrified him. Something was becoming clearer to Adam he just wish he knew what.

Justin failed to notice the look Wade gave to Adam. Adam began to shake in fear as Wade continued to walk closer to him. Adam reached for Justin's hand that was still on his cheek. He looked Justin deep in the eyes with a look of total fear, one that made Justin's stomach churn.

"Need...Randy...now! p. please now!" Adam begged. "OK baby calm down, I will try and call again. I called last night but no one answered. That is why Wade is here, sorry baby but you were so sick and I needed help." Justin tried to explained.

"T..try again n..now!" Adam pleaded he was trying to back up onto the bed. He wanted away from Wade not realizing why.

Justin could see the fear in Adam's eyes, the way he was trying to pull away from him and Wade. Wade was smiling inside, he craved the fear Adam showed, that was why he was there. The man he loved planned it that way and he was more than happy to do his bidding.

"Wade you can go now, Adam will be OK." Justin spoke. Wade frowned, "Are you sure? What is wrong with him? You might still need me. He doesn't look good." Wade said for he was trying to place doubt in Justin's mind about Adam's stability.

Justin gave a small smile to Adam and looked over at Wade. "Yeah I'm sure, we will be fine. I know what to do to help him. Please go and I will call you later." Justin spoke, nodded his head and turned to walk away. Justin turned back to Adam and gave him the glass of water. "Here baby drink this, you need to get rehydrated." Justin said as he placed the glass into Adam's shaky hands.

Adam took a large drink of the water as Wade turned around to look at him, as he did Wade's face turned into a demon like being. Adam immediately dropped the glass onto the bed spilling the contents.

Wade frowned as the water emptied onto the bed, Adam was meant to drink the entire glass. All wasn't lost though, for he relished the look of terror on Adam's face.

Justin turned to look at what Adam was so frightened by, when he turned his head though no one or nothing was there.

"What is it baby? What happened?" Justin asked the look on Adam's face filled him with a sense of dread and unknown trepidation.

Adam had almost stopped breathing at the sight of Wade's terrifying face. He had only seen faces like that in horror film's not in his very real life.

Justin became alarmed at Adam, for he was trying to speak. Adam would open and close his mouth but no recognizable words would come out. "Baby please talk to me? You are scaring me? Adam?" Justin cried. He reached for his cellphone on the table and pushed the number seven.

"Hang in their baby, I'm calling him right now, Fuck Randy...PICK UP!" Justin yelled into the phone. He had never seen Adam act so damn terrified.

Adam cringed inside at Justin's tone, it brought memories of the nightmare flooding back to his mind. Adam began to tremble harder and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The fear was just too much. Finally sweet darkness washed over him calming his mind...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"Drew? What is it Scotti?" Evan asked his husband. Evan sighed, Drew had been acting very distant since he came home from work yesterday. Drew was the type of husband who thrived off of human touch. Not an hour would go by when they were together that Drew wouldn't touch, or kiss, or cop a feel of his shorter bouncy, puppy like husband.

"It's nothing puppy, I'm alright. I just, I'm just feeling a little under the weather." Drew lied. Tears filled Drew's eyes immediately. He had never lied to Evan before, never. Drew turned his face away from Evan before the tears could fall.

Evan watched as his loving husband disappeared into the bathroom of their small apartment. "Talk to me Scotti please?" Evan said to himself. It was then he heard the undeniable sound of someone being sick, he knew it was Drew, he just wished he knew why...

.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Adam? Hey Justin, what the hell?" Randy asked in fear, never had he seen his best friend unconscious before. "I can't explain it, he was fine until, until Wade left. I thought it was just a nightmare. I'm worried Randy, it's never been this bad before, never!" Justin stated.

John walked over to Justin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Justin, let's let Randy take care of Adam." John said as he moved his hand from Justin's shoulder and ran it lovingly down his back.

Justin didn't know what to think when John's hand brushed against his ass, lightly pushing at the tender pajama covered flesh...

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

Hunter was laying in the bed, his hard cock in his hand. He was pleasuring his dick to almost completion as the cellphone went off. Cum spurted from his piss slit onto his tight abs as he answered the call.

**"Have you done as you were told?" **asked a deep voice. Hunter licked his cum off of his hand as he answered. **"Just as you requested" **he replied. **"Very good" **spoke the devil with the deep Texan drawl...

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...{GIMME THE SWEETNESS}**

**a/n:  
><strong>I have been reading some amazing stories by an amazing writer and I wanted to share her with you! You can read her stories under the author name SilentBliss88. I encourage you all to check her out. If you like my stories you will absolutely love hers! Thanks MJ :D


	7. A Southern Savior?

**THANK YOU FOR READING, FAVING AND ALERTING A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, CenaRKO1986, JoMoFan-spot, LadyDragonsblood, and jadeMK11 **for reviewing chapter 6! and for my silent readers, Thank you for sticking with this story! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
><strong>

**warnings: read at your own risk...yep you know what that means...  
><strong>

Randy looked down at his best friend and sighed. "Adam buddy? Please wake up? Come on man, it's been too long. I've never..." Randy's words were cut off as Adam finally began to stir around.

Adam became slightly aware, he opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend. Randy's presence calmed him slightly as the memory of Wade resurfaced. Randy looked at the Adam and sighed. He still looked bad, his hands trembled and there were dark circles under his tender green eyes.

"Ju Jus...tin?" Adam stuttered. "Justin is in the living room with John. They left us alone for awhile so we could talk. What happened Adam? Can you tell me?" Randy asked.

Adam shook his head. "Don..t kn...ow" Adam became agitated at how hard it was for him to speak and how weak he was.

Several months ago he went to a neurologist about his debilitating nightmares and after they ran numerous tests, nothing was found to be wrong. No doctor could explain the seizure like symptoms after he awoke from one.

"It's alright, take your time. I'm here." Randy said. He leaned down and kissed Adam gently on the lips. Adam's eyes drew wide in shock. Randy never did more than give him a one arm man hug.

Adam tried to turn his head away from him but when he did Randy took both hands and held Adam's head firmly in place.

"Nnnnmmm" Adam moaned out. He was trying to make Randy see that he didn't want this kiss. Randy only smiled and forced his tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam tried to lift his arms to fight Randy off, but he was still very weak and he could barely move them.

"Mmmm so nice, I have waited a long time to kiss you Adam." Randy whispered gently.

"Don...don...t wa..a..nt it!" Adam said as tears filled his eyes and fear filled his heart.

"It's alright Adam. John knows how I feel about you, he always has. He's OK with it, I promise. John's probably out there right now with his hand down the front of Justin's pajamas." Randy said.

Adam finally managed to bring his arms up and he placed them on Randy's broad chest. Randy just smiled at Adam's feeble attempt to push him away.

"Shhh It's alright, I'm going to make you feel so good." Randy took one of Adam's hands and laid it on top of his covered bulge.

Adam tried his best to pull his hand away from Randy's crotch, he had never wanted to touch Randy in that way and he didn't want to now.

"Justin!" Adam cried out. "Ohh now, the door is locked. Justin couldn't come in here even if he wanted too." Randy explained and easily removed Adam's other hand from his chest.

_"What the fuck is going on? This can not really be happening to me!" _Adam thought to himself. Unfortunately for him when Randy stood up from the bed and forcefully removed the covers from his naked body he felt it was all too real.

Adam was in shock and tried to move. He desperately tried to sit up so he could cover himself. Adam felt completely exposed and he hated it. He lowered his hands to his crotch in a feeble attempt to cover up his manhood.

"Awe now Adam don't be shy? I love the way your cock and balls look, their breath taking, I bet when your cock is at it's full attention it is even more so." Randy explained. This made Adam feel even more exposed and vulnerable.

"This...is...wrong!" Adam exclaimed. His voice and strength were slightly coming back to him.

Randy shook his head. "No Ad's this is so very right." Randy stated as he removed his clothes. Adam became very nervous at Randy's nakedness and very proud erection. Randy laughed as Adam looked at his naked form.

Adam had almost made it to the sitting position when Randy made his way closer to him. "Now, now Ad's, just relax." Randy said and pushed Adam back down on the bed, loving the fact that Adam was still to debilitated to do anything about it.

"Rand..y what are...you doing? Why..." Randy looked down at Adam and climbed onto his chest, placing his legs on Adam's shoulders so he could not move.

Adam turned his head away, Randy's dripping erection was almost touching his face.

Adam began to shake as two strong hands forces his head to look forward. Randy guided his cock along Adam's quivering lips.

"Lick it Ad's! Stick your tongue out and taste me!" Randy said. Adam didn't budge. Randy pinched Adam's nose closed until helplessly Adam had to open his mouth to breathe.

"That's it. Now be a good little boy and suck my cock. Wrap those pouty lips around my tasty meat. You have no idea just how long I have waited to see your lips around my dick, licking it, sucking the cum from it." Randy confessed.

Adam tried to shake his head no. but Randy thrust forward. He gagged as Randy's long thick rod hit the back of his throat. "Ahh such a hot mouth feels so good around my dick." Randy stated as he pushed it into Adam's unwilling mouth.

Adam gagged around the thick member. Drool running down the sides of his mouth. _"Please god make this stop! This can't be real!" _Adam screamed in his head. "Ahh so close! So amazingly close. Taste me Adam! drink my cum when I fill your mouth full" Just as Randy said that the first hot bitter spurts filled Adam's mouth.

"Fuck yeah! That's it Ad's suck it! fuck!" Randy screamed out as he came deep down Adam's protesting throat. Adam spit and sputtered, gasping for breath as the cock was finally removed from his mouth. Sadly for Adam all fight was drained from him, what little fight he had left was now gone.

Randy stood up from Adam's body but not before kissing him on the lips. He unlocked the door and opened it. "John it's your turn now! I want to watch as you finally get what you want." Randy said to his lover as John made his way inside of the bedroom.

"Justin bring the rope." John said. Adam watched in sadness as Justin made his way into their bedroom with a thick rope in his hand. "Tie him to the bed and then we can take turns fucking him." John instructed.

Together Randy and Justin both tied Adam's wrists to the bedpost. "What are...you doing? Justin...pl...ease this...can't be..real!" Adam pleaded. Justin just smiled as he walked over to John and removed John's clothes from his body. He did this slowly and as he was removing John's underwear kissed the head of his penis.

Justin looked up into John's baby blue eyes. "You may fuck him now, Take the one thing he refuses to give me." Justin said and kissed each one of John's balls before rising. He walked over to Adam and wiped the tears that were falling. "Don't cry baby, I'm going to be next, and finally take what you should have freely given." Justin stated coldly.

Adam could only watch as John climbed between his legs. John licked his lips as he lined the tip of his cock up at Adam's hole. "Justin please don't...let him...plEASE!" Adam screamed as John went to push into his ass.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a deep southern voice. All three men stopped and looked at the bedroom door. "Shawn please...help me!" Adam begged...

,

**please keep rockin the reviews...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}  
><strong>

Love it hate it! =) Is it real or another night terror? Only a few chapters left and all will be revealed.


	8. Who is Shawn?

**THANK YOU FOR READING, FAVING AND ALERTING A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, CenaRKO1986, nexus angel, JoMoFan-spot, jadeMK11, and Xenarocks99** for reviewing chapter 7! and for my silent readers, Thank you for sticking with this story! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

**,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;**

Drew cried out in his deadened sleep, stuck in a nightmare that had no end and no way out. "Hunter stop!" Evan jumped at the tortured voice of his husband. "My god Scotti, what did he do to you?" Evan asked his sleeping love.

For the past hour Drew had been tortured in his sleep. Evan tried to wake the man who moaned out in terrifying sobs, but to no avail. "Wake up Scotti, your pup needs you." Evan spoke a little louder and gently nudged him in the side. Drew moaned another tortured moan as Evan desperately clung to him.

Evan thought of no other way to wake the sleeping Scotsman. Until he looked down at the sexy man he was happy to be married to. With a devilish grin and a need to wake him, Evan removed the covers from Drew's naked form.

Evan left a trail of tender kisses down Drew's chest. Smiling a sweet devious smile, he snaked out his tongue and licked a strip from Drew's balls to the tip of the mushroom head of his penis. For the first time in an hour Drew's body calmed, his breathing more less frantic. It was as if even in his horrid nightmare he knew who was touching him.

Looking up at his tormented lover, Evan placed kisses up and down Drew's growing shaft. Paying close attention to the head that he sucked into his mouth. Evan sucked on it as if it were a life force, a need, needed to remain in existence.

Drew moaned out again, but this time it was a moan of pure pleasure. Slowly the nightmare faded and the feel of Evan on his cock invaded the horrific nightmare. "That's it Scotti, wake up, come back to me." Evan spoke softly after kissing the head of Drew's now wet tip.

Evan licked up the dripping pre cum. Paying close attention to licking underneath the mushroom like head. "mmnm pup" Drew moaned out waking up to the heavenly sensation of his pup lapping on his enlarged cock.

Evan rewarded the moan by taking Drew's cock all the way into his mouth. The head of it tickling the back of his throat. Drew woke completely at the feel of Evan's mouth tugging and sucking on his fully hardened cock.

"Play with my balls puppy, yeah like that!" Drew exclaimed as Evan began rolling his nuts in the palm of his hand, while continuing the sucking and pulling. "Love yooouu puupp!" Drew cried out as he came, shooting his load down his husbands throat. Evan growled as he eagerly ate all Drew had to give.

Evan pulled his mouth from Drew's spent cock with one last suck. Drew smiled and held his arms opened as Evan curled into his husbands arms. Crawling up into Drew as tightly as he could.

Drew gently petted his only true love. "What is it puppy? What happened?" Drew asked, knowing something was worrying Evan. Evan always curled up to him like a little puppy when something was bothering him.

"I couldn't get you to wake up, you were having a terrible nightmare. All I could do was watch as you thrashed around crying out in your sleep." Evan whimpered. "I'm sorry pup, I'm alright I promise." Drew attempted to comfort his baby pup.

"What did Hunter do to you?" Evan asked. Drew's breath hitched, "What do you mean pup?" Drew grew worried, he was not prepared to tell Evan about being forced to go down on his boss.

"You kept begging him to stop."...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" asked the southerner. Randy walked over to Shawn and pushed him backwards. "He's ours and we're not sharing!" Randy exclaimed. John placed a hand over Adam's mouth so he couldn't cry out for help again.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell off of him!" Shawn yelled out again. John ripped out of Adam when Shawn pulled a large knife out of the back of his pants. "Wha...?" "Hell no! Let's go John." Randy stated not willing to get John hurt for a easy fuck.

John ripped his cock from Adam's ass. "Let's go Justin, John. We will be back for you Adam, this is not..." Randy's words were stopped as Shawn took a step toward him with the knife. Shawn then walked over and cut the ropes from Adam's wrists, freeing him from his bindings.

Adam watched, curled up in a ball as the man he was falling for and two of his friends left him. He was very grateful for the man whom saved him. A man he only knew as Shawn.

"Shhh It's alright Adam. I'm here, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." Shawn said as he climbed into the bed and cuddled himself up to a naked bleeding Adam. Adam felt safe for the first time in days. He felt at peace as he drifted off to sleep in his saviors arms...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

_"Shawn? What is going on? Who is Shawn? Was this all just a crazy fucked up night terror or..."_ Adam was looking at the wall curled up on his side. His confusing thoughts were stopped at the feel of someone removing their arm from around his waist.

"Adam please wake up! Please? I'm so scared." Adam jumped at the sound of Justin's worried voice. He cringed at the memory of Justin biting his dick, of Justin watching as John raped him.

_"Justin get away, You hurt me!"_ Adam's breathing began to speed up and his heart rate increased when he realized he could not talk or move well. Justin rolled Adam onto his back and looked into his now open, frightened eyes.

"Oh damn it. It's OK you are safe. Can you talk to me? I was so worried about you baby." Justin spoke honestly. Adam began to calm at the loving tone in Justin's voice. "Just a...bad dream?" Adam spoke slowly at first.

"What was a bad dream, baby?" Justin asked at the terrified look in Adam's worried eyes. "You...hurt me, Hunter..." Adam was cut of by the sudden touch of Justin's hand on his face.

"Hunter brought you home from a bar Friday night, you were in a bad way so I removed your clothes and helped you to bed. You fell asleep and are just now waking up. I would _NEVER_ hurt you baby, NEVER." Justin said as tears filled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Adam asked confused. "It's eleven in the late morning. Baby it's Sunday, I was about to call for an ambulance to take you to the hospital. I called Dr. Sabin and he spoke with Dr. Shelly and they both agreed I should give you a little time. I told them about how you have been stressed lately and they said it was just a way for your body to get the proper rest you need. That if you didn't wake by five this evening I should call for help. Damn I was so fucking worried." Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

Adam laid there and took in what Justin had said. He was trying to recall Friday and all the past events. All he could remember though was all of the horrific things that happened to him, and that sweet southern man named Shawn who saved him and whom he had never met before in his entire life.

The mere thought of Shawn brought enough comfort that he began to be able to move easier and slowly became himself. "Are you alright? Do you want to go to the hospital and have yourself checked out?" Justin asked out of concern.

Adam shook his head no and reached up to touch Justin's face. "No I'm feeling better, I am thirsty though." Adam replied. "I will go get you some juice. Do you think you could eat? I could make you a egg sandwich. I know that's your favorite." Justin asked, he was eager to take care of his lover.

The past two days had been real hard on him, not being able to wake Adam, he was terrified that something was really wrong with Adam and he didn't want to lose him. Adam nodded his head and slowly sat up in bed. "I could eat, a egg sandwich would be nice. Can I have chips with it too?" Justin laughed and nodded his head yes.

"Of course" Justin said and went to kiss Adam on the lips. He frowned when Adam turned his head to the side and he kissed his cheek instead. "One egg sandwich with chips coming up." Justin said trying to sound cheerful, when he was really upset. Adam had never turned away from one of his kisses before.

Adam sighed as he watched Justin leave the room. He laid there in the bed trying his best to recall if he had ever met a man named Shawn before. After a while he gave up and on shaky legs stood up from the bed walking to the bathroom.

Adam took a hot shower and put on his robe. Justin smiled as he seen his man all clean and well coming out of the bathroom. "Come sit down, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Justin said as he patted the bed beside of the tray.

Adam walked over and sat down on the bed and together they enjoyed their late breakfast of egg sandwiches, potato chips, orange juice and milk. "I will be right back" Justin said as he gathered the breakfast tray and dishes.

Adam dressed in some comfy sweats while Justin was cleaning up. He was over by the dresser brushing his long locks in the mirror when the door opened. Adam dropped the hairbrush onto the floor. "No go away! Don't hurt me!" Adam cried out and ran to hide underneath the bed.

"What's going on? Damn Randy, John, what did you do to him?" Justin asked as he walked back into the room. He was freaked out by what was happening, he had never seen Adam act that way in front of his friends. Randy and John both looked confused. "We didn't do anything to him all we did was walk in and he freaked out." Randy explained.

"Maybe you two should leave until I can find out what happened. It is obvious Adam is frightened of you for some reason. I will call you later and see you at work tomorrow." Justin said. John and Randy looked at the bed with Adam under it. "We didn't mean to scare you Adam. We're sorry." John said as he and Randy walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about? I've never seen him act that way before." Randy asked obviously worried about his best friend. "Not sure, come on let's let Justin take care of him. I'm sure everything will be alright by tomorrow." John said and took Randy by the hand...

.'.'.'.'.'

The next morning Justin looked over at a sleeping Adam. The events from yesterday still fresh in his bothered mind. It had taken thirty minutes to talk Adam out from under the bed and even after that Adam wouldn't explain to him what was going on. Why Randy and John had frightened him so badly.

"Good morning" Adam said as he woke up to a worried Justin. "I'm fine baby, let's get ready for work." Adam couldn't explain why but he was feeling really excited to start his day and get to work.

"Only if you are sure." Justin said, prepared to take the day off and take care of his man. "Yes doll I'm sure." Adam said and for the first time in three days kissed Justin on the lips. It was a gentle peck, but it was a start.

Both men got up showered dressed in their almost matching suits and left for work. Justin was very happy that things were getting back to normal. Together they pulled up to the office building and walked in. Hand in hand Adam and Justin walked down the hall to their offices.

Adam gasped and suddenly stopped walking. Justin looked at him and then at what Adam was looking at. Hunter was standing down the hall talking to a man he had never seen before. "Adam is everything alright?" Justin asked worried.

"Shawn?" Adam responded...

.

**PLEASE REVIEW...THEY KEEP ME WANTING TO CONTINUE ON THIS AMAZING JOURNEY THAT IS FAN-FICTION...THANK YOU {BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS)**


	9. His very heart

**THANK YOU FOR READING, FAVING AND ALERTING A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, jadeMK11, nexus angel, takers dark lover and JoMoFan-spot **for reviewing chapter 8! Thank you for sticking with this story! {EFFIN SWEETNESS}**

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"Shawn?" Adam said out loud, Justin looked at the man he loves confused. "Do you know that man Mr. Helmsley is talking to?" Justin asked. Adam just stood there in silence and stared at the man in his dreams. The man that saved him from his torment, his savior was standing just down the hall.

Adam's breath hitched as the man turned his head and looked him in the eyes. A gentle smile crossed the mans face and Adam's heart skipped a beat. Shawn gave Adam a gentle smile and Adam stood froze. "Adam who is that?" Justin asked. "I don't know." Adam stated slowly. Justin looked at Adam and took his hand. "I have to go in a few. I have a production meeting in an hour. Let me walk you to your office." Justin said.

"Adam, Did you hear me Hun?" Justin asked as he released Adam's hand. Adam was still staring at the man on the other end of the hall. Justin touched him on his lower back and Adam gasped. Justin stood back from Adam confused as to why Adam jumped from his touch. "Sor, sorry" Adam stuttered and began to walk toward his office. He got to the thick mahogany door and walked in. Justin followed behind him wanting to know what the gasp was about.

"Justin, can you give me sometime alone please? I need to figure somethings out." Adam asked. Justin looked at him in disbelief, he sighed and walked closer to Adam. Adam didn't take this too well and walked back behind his desk to put some distance between them. The memories of his night terrors still vivid. So vivid it hurt him to walk, he actually felt as if he had been violated. A phantom feeling of being penetrated filled his behind faintly.

"Um OK, Do you think Randy and John could come over later?" Justin asked. Adam flinched and remembered last night when he hid under the bed. "I don't know, I had a real bad night terror. I think I need a few days away from them." Adam replied.

Justin felt bad for his man but he need to ask him. "What was it about? What did you dream about that has you so afraid of Randy and John?" Justin asked. Adam frowned and looked down at his hands. He began to fidget with his fingernails. There was a long silence then Adam finally looked up at Justin.

"They raped me, Randy and John both, they raped me." Adam finally stated. Justin looked at Adam terrified. The dream had shocked him. What both men didn't know was a man was standing outside the cracked door and only heard the last sentence Adam had said.

,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;

John was in Randy's office sitting on Randy's lap. "Umm John, If you keep moving around on my lap like that neither one of us will get our work done. You know the saying the more work we do the more money we can make." Randy said. John pouted, "Yeah I know but I want to make it grow. It's my Chia pet! When I add water to it, it grows." John stated as if were very important.

Randy laughed and kissed his playful man. Randy and John had loved one another for a long time and their love was very special to them. They kept their love alive through humor, fun and lots and lots of hot times in the bedroom. "That will be fine babe but you will have to water it when we get home." Randy chuckled as he moved John from his lap.

John frowned but allowed Randy to remove him from his lap. "Look I need to go see Justin and bring him up to date with somethings and then we will have lunch together. I will let you play with your pet if you are a good little worker." Randy said teasing his boyfriend of eight years. "OK deal." John said looking at Randy fixing his pants. John smiled at Randy's attempt to hide his bulge.

John walked over to the office door and opened it. Randy gave him a confused look as two uniformed officers pushed open the door and walked into Randy's office. Randy stood up from the desk and walked over to John. "Can I help you officers?" Randy asked. "Are you Randy Orton?" The shorter officer asked. "Yes sir I am." Randy replied. "And are you John Cena?" the other officer asked. "Yes sir." John responded.

The smaller officer took out a pair of hand cuffs. "John Cena you and Randy Orton are under arrest for the rape of Adam Joseph Copeland." The officer stated and the other one read them the Miranda rights.

"What is going on here?" John Laurinaitis asked as John and Randy were led out of the office and down the hall. Hunter also came out of his office and over to the officers and John. "These men are under arrest for the rape of Adam Copeland." Officer Anderson stated.

"Excuse me? I don't believe these men would do that." Hunter stated. "Well none the less they have to come with us." Officer Devon replied. "Don't worry men I will be there in a bit to bail you out." Hunter stated. John and Randy were his best workers and he refused to lose them because of one Adam Copeland.

Hunter's mind plotted against the man who had no idea what was happening Adam was currently working hard for his boss. He was in his office and at his desk working away. The officers took Randy and John out of the office building. John and Randy looked confused neither one of them ever laid a hand on Adam. What was going on?...

Adam was typing away doing some work research for his art when a knock came at the door. At first he thought it was Justin, but Justin was in the room sitting on a sofa near by. Justin's meeting wasn't for a bit and he had been too worried to leave Adam alone just in case he was needed. Justin got up and answered the door. "Hello Mr. Helmsley." Justin said and Hunter stormed his way into the small office. "Why in the hell did you have Randy and John arrested for rape?" Hunter demanded to know.

Adam gasped and his mouth fell open. "Um I I don't know what you are talking about." Adam said as he ran his finger's through his long blonde hair. "What do you mean you do not know what I am talking about! Randy and John were just taken out of here in handcuffs by two cops. The cops said they were being arrested for raping you!" Hunter barked getting into Adam's now frightened face.

Adam flashed back suddenly to the horrid dream of Hunter raping him. Even though he knew if was a dream everything still felt so real. Hunter had kept his hands to his side but at this moment Adam was feeling Hunters hands all over him. Adam immediately began to have a panic attack. His chest drew tight and he found it hard to breathe.

"Adam baby? Are you alright?" Justin asked as he ran over to Adam. Adam was losing it even more a Justin enclosed on him. "I Don't...know...get away!" Adam tried to scream out, the hands were on him probing his intimate parts, pulling on his privates. Adam was breaking down. "Fucking answer me! Why did you have them arrested!" Hunter demanded once more.

"He didn't do it Hunter, I did." A sweet sounding southern drawl, the voice of his savoir filled Adam's ears. "It as me Hunter. I was walking by and heard Adam tell this man he was raped by Randy and John. I feared for his safety and called the police." Shawn explained. Shawn looked at Adam with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Adam. I just wanted you safe." Shawn said.

All it took was one look into Shawn's eyes for Adam to calm. Shawn took a step closer to Adam walking around the desk. "I just wanted you safe." Shawn said as he reached out his hand. Adam took Shawn's hand and in one touch Adam's whole world changed. Shawn touch opened something in Adam that had been long closed...His very heart!

~o~V~o~

**PLEASE REVIEW...I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY BUT IT IS BACK AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW...THANK YOU Mj :D**


	10. In my dreams

**THANK YOU FOR READING...A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99 and LadyDragonsblood **for reviewing chapter 9 and sticking with me again sorry it took so long to update! **

~o~

Two sad eyes grew angry as they watched Adam shake the hand of another man. The eyes knew what they were seeing. Two people connecting in a way that never happened for them.

"Hi my name is Shawn Michaels." Shawn said to the man for months he had seen in his dreams. Adam felt himself open up to the man whom in his dreams saved him from harm, pulled him away from the angry men who were hurting him in ways he never imagined.

Night terrors had plagued him and in those, one person showed kindness, one man cared. The man before him.

"Adam, my name is Adam Copeland." Adam stated shyly as he continued to hold Shawn's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Adam." Shawn said, loving the touch of Adam's skin.

Shawn knew Adam was the one who he had been shown in his dreams.

Adam looked at the beautiful man before him with a confused look. What did the handsome man mean by finally meeting him. Before he could respond though they were interrupted.

"Well now that that is out of the fucking way, Copeland go down to the station and drop the damn charges against Randy and John." Hunter demanded. Adam jumped at the harsh tone and released Shawn's hand.

Shawn walked over to Hunter and looked him coldly in the eyes. "If you ever talk to Adam using that tone again I will hurt you." Shawn stated in nothing but pure truth.

Adam felt a peace he had not felt in a long time when Shawn defended him. A peace he had only known with his deceased husband, Jeff.

It was comforting and shocking all at the same time. He had never met Shawn in person before, why was this man putting himself out there for him, and why did that comfort him so.

"It's alright Mr. Michaels. I do need to go to the police station I need to explain to them what happened. Randy and John do not belong in jail. I will go right now Mr. Helmsley." Adam spoke politely.

At that time Justin finally took his eyes from the man he had been glaring at. "I will go with you Adam. Besides I'm sure there is somewhere else Mr. Michaels needs to be." Justin sneered.

Adam couldn't help but notice the tone in Justin's voice and it unnerved him for reasons unknown to him at the time.

"Pardon me for interrupting but I should really go with you as well Adam. It was me who over heard what you were saying and took it out of context. I am so sorry about that, I just..." Shawn stopped himself he knew this was not the time to tell Adam how he truly felt about him, and how that came to be.

"Shawn is right. I don't give a damn just get the hell down there and get them out." Hunter snapped. Justin walked over to Adam and tried to take his hand, the same hand Adam had used to shake hands with the blonde man.

Adam stepped away from Justin just as Justin touched his hand. Adam looked at Justin and saw a glint of something that brought back his night terror. He just shook it off though, he needed to set things right for John and Randy. His best friend did not deserve to be in jail for something he didn't do.

"Shall we Adam. You can ride with me if you like." Shawn said. Adam nodded and grabbed his wallet and cellphone from his desk drawer.

The three men began to walk toward the door. "Wait right there Mr. Gabriel. You have work to do. Mr. Copeland and Michaels can handle this on their own." Hunter stated.

"But I need" "What you need Mr. Gabriel to get back to work or lose your job." Hunter stated coldly. Justin looked at Adam and Shawn then frowned. He did not want Adam being alone with that man. There was something about Shawn he did not like, not one bit.

"It will be ok I will be back shortly." Adam told Justin.

Justin nodded and left the office then went back to his own. Once he was there a shot was swallowed and a glass smashed against a wall...

~o~

"I'm frightened Randy, I don't like it here." John whispered. "I know John it will be ok. Hunter is going to get us out of here." Randy said he was trying to comfort John as much as he could.

Currently Randy and John were locked up together in a holding cell, but both feared their separation from the other.

"I don't understand? We never hurt him. How can we be charged with ra, doing that?" John asked, not even being able to say the word rape. "I wish I knew. It has to be a mist..." Randy words were halted as a police officer approached the cell.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. Cena. You are free to go. The charges had been dropped." Officer Devon stated and opened the cell.

Tears came to John's eyes he had been so frightened of being separated from the man he loved. Randy was relieved as well, John was all he had ever known and would crumble if he was not in his life.

Randy held John tightly as they walked out of the police station. It had been the longest three hours of their lives. "Randy?" Randy turned to where the small voice had came from, already knowing who it was.

"What the hell do you want Adam! Don't you think you have already done enough!" Randy exclaimed. He ignored the other man that was with Adam. Adam jumped at Randy's harsh tone but he completely understood.

Shawn was about to move in on Randy but Adam put out his arm to stop him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Adam said.

"Misunderstanding! That was more than just a miss understanding! We were placed in a fucking holding cell and treated like criminals! John was scared to death that we would be separated from each other. Damn it Adam! WE NEVER TOUCHED YOU!" Randy said getting angrier by the minute.

Tears came to Adam's eyes, he knew Randy had every right to be angry. "I know, It was a night terror and I was telling Justin about it when Mr. Michaels walked by. He didn't know it wasn't real. But it felt real." Adam tried his best to explain.

"You need fucking help Adam and until you get it John and I will have nothing to do with you anymore. You hear me, at work only will we talk to you and that is only if we have too. Damn it man get you some damn help or something." Randy exclaimed. He was beyond mad and even more sad that a long friendship had came to an end.

John held tightly to Randy's hand and agreed with him one hundred percent. Adam needed help and they just couldn't be around him anymore until he got it.

Adam watched sadly as his two friends walked away from him and out of his life. He felt heartbroken. How did things get so messed up.

Shawn saw the look of heartbreak in Adam's sad green eyes and turned to face him. "Look at me, I know you don't know me but I feel like I have known you forever. They will come around, Randy and John will forgive you. This will all work out for you, I promise. Your life is going to get better. I know the loss of Jeff and your Addy was hell on you but I am here to tell you it will get better." Shawn explained.

Adam looked at Shawn with more questions than answers. "How do you know these thing? How do you even know me? I have never seen you before...today." Adam asked, not wanting Shawn to know he had saw him in his dream.

Shawn took Adam by his hands and held them gently. "I know you because Jeff showed you to me in my dreams." ...

~y~

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	11. How Shawn found Adam

**THANK YOU FOR READING...A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, LadyDragonsblood, JadeRose1, Xenarocks99, TheBlackerTheBerry and JoMoFan-spot **for reviewing chapter 10! (SWEETNESS) **

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would love to hear from you! You ALL rock! Please keep them comin...**_

**~o~**

Adam looked at Shawn with more questions than answers. "How do you know these thing? How do you even know me? I have never seen you before...today." Adam asked.

Shawn took Adam by his hands and held them gently. "I know you because Jeff showed you to me in my dreams." Shawn stated as if it was the most normal thing. Adam took a step back from Shawn yanking his hands away not believing what he was hearing.

"Wha...what? Jeff is, he's dead. He and my baby boy are both gone. Some...one kil...killed them. They slashed Jeff's throat, and suff...suffocated my...son." Adam explained through horrid breath taking sobs.

"The police came and allowed me to bury them by...our cabin home. Someone took...them from me. How can Jeff tell you anything? He's DEAD!" Adam cried.

Shawn's statement had brought back all the memories and feelings that happened on that horrible night.

Shawn sighed he didn't want to hurt the beautiful young man before him. All he wanted was to make Adam see that his life was to be better and everything would be alright.

"Adam, I didn't set out to hurt you. Please listen to what I have to say. If you chose to leave and never see me again then so be it, but please just hear me out." Shawn pleaded. He felt as if Adam already owned his heart and he did not want to lose him.

Adam didn't know what to do he was torn, Jeff was where is heart had laid for so many years but in just one touch a whole new world had trickled open. 1a world that Justin's touch never had.

"Alright I will listen to you." Adam said. "Good Thank you. Let's go somewhere else and talk though ok? I don't think the police station parking lot is a good place for this." Shawn stated. Adam nodded his head in agreement.

They climbed back into Shawn's car and Shawn drove them to a nearby lake. The lake had small travel paths for bird watching and nature hikes. Adam felt at ease there, for he always loved the woods but now they were tainted with the deaths of his loved ones.

"This place is beautiful. I never knew it was here before. How did you find it?" Adam asked. Shawn just gave him the sweetest smile in response. "Jeff" Adam stated and Shawn nodded in confirmation. "Alright tell me." Adam said, really wanting to hear what this gentle man had to say.

Shawn and Adam began to walk down a path that would lead them to the lake. "I was born in Texas but I moved to California to work. I'm a freelance photographer and I loved the beaches there. That's where I lived up until two months ago. It was Jeff that brought me here." Shawn began to explain.

Adam slowed his walking at Jeff's name. Jeff had never been to California or Texas. Jeff had been born in North Carolina and moved to Connecticut to be a graphic artist for the Ad agency. That was where Adam had met Jeff and fell in love.

They had married two years later and one year after that Adam Nero Copeland was born. Jeff was thrilled the day Adam had given birth to their beautiful baby boy God had blessed them with. Only A mad man had other plans and took Jeff and Addy away.

"Shawn please I need to know what this is all about. I don't even know you but that doesn't scare me. You said Jeff showed me you in your dreams. But first I need to know something that only I would know so I can believe you. Do you understand what it is I'm trying to say." Adam asked. He wanted to believe the handsome man who he had saved him in his dreams.

Shawn smiled the sweetest smile remembering the last dream he had had about Jeffrey Hardy Copeland. "Well um ok. You have a scar right above your right rear. It had been snowing outside and you slid on some ice and when you landed it was on a jagged rock. Jeff said you had complained about him being a pain in your ass for weeks while your stitches healed, because it had been Jeff you were chasing after by the cabins lake." Shawn stated.

Tears filled Adam's eyes at the memory he had long forgotten, and true for Shawn, Adam did have a small scar from the stitches just above his right butt cheek.

"There was no one around but just Jeff and I. Addy was conceived the night the stitches were removed. We lay in front of the fireplace on a bearskin rug my father had given us as a wedding gift." Adam said sadly as the memory he had buried along with his husband and newborn son came back to his mind.

"Adam I know you loved them and they loved you but Jeff wants you to be happy." Shawn said. Shawn stopped walking, he wanted Adam to look him in the eyes when he said what he was about to say.

"Please look me in the eyes when I tell you this and you will see the truth behind them." Shawn asked. Adam stood before him as the search for truth began. Adam did not have to search long.

"About six months ago I started having these dreams. A man with blue and green hair would just show up in flashes with a rainbow over him. A month later he began to speak and we would talk. One night in the dreams he had a baby in his arms and finally he introduced himself to me as Jeff and his son Addy." Shawn said and then his expression changed.

"Jeff began to tell me about the babies father and what a wonderful man he was and how sad they are that they left you all alone. That was the first night Jeff showed you to me. He had asked me touch baby Addy's hand because Addy wanted to show me his mommy." Tears filled Shawn's eyes as he went on to explain.

"I touched his tiny hand and before me came the most breath taking human being I had ever seen. Adam I touched you through his hand and you touched my heart." Shawn said in the most sincere and honest tone he could project.

"Two months ago I couldn't take it anymore and I had to find you. I packed up my belongings and moved out here in search of the man from my dreams. Adam that man was you. I found you a month later after I found the courage to speak to you. I'm sorry for just springing this on you. I know this must be alot to take in but Adam you need to know this most of all. I am in love you. I've loved you for what has felt a lifetime. The moment I touched your hand my heart opened for the first time." Shawn said.

Shawn waited for what Adam might say. He had said all he could and opened his heart. All he could do now was wait for the younger man to decide what to do next. Shawn was hopeful though because behind Adam's scared eyes were something else. A light that spoke hope and love.

"I I believe you. I do. I look in your eyes and see only truth." Adam said as he looked Shawn in the deep eyes he was so lost in. Shawn leaned his head forward and Adam met his lips with his own.

A feeling neither one of them could explain happened when their lips touched for the first time. It was as if they had been made for one another and were meant to be together for longer than a lifetime. This feeling took both of their breaths away.

They kissed deeply, searching, tasting and exploring the other. Adam was the first to pull back from the life changing kiss. He looked Shawn in the eyes and in a voice from heaven said the words Shawn so longed to hear.

"I love you too. I can't explain it, but it feels like everything in my life is fresh and brand new. For the first time in years I am...Alive. I'm alive Shawn and I want to live my life with you."

"As do I Adam. Adam would you marry me? Be mine and start a long life with me? I I hope this is not too soon and that I'm not scaring you off and that I can make you happy and that..." Shawn's rambling was cut off by a pair of plump warm lips that had found his own.

Adam kissed Shawn deeply then found the strength to pull away. "I know this is crazy but I can't help how I feel right now. I know we just physically met but mentally we are one forever. So yes Shawn I will marry you, and yes I will start a long life with you. This is not too soon and you are not scaring me off. I have no doubt in my mind that you will make me happy. Now kiss me my Southern savior." Adam proclaimed.

Both men had tears of overwhelming love falling from their eyes as they kissed. They knew they were truly one. "Make love to me?" Adam asked shyly. It had been so long since he had been with another man sexually and he was beyond shy.

"I would love too my blonde one but I have no lube and I know it has been a while for you. I wish not to hurt you." Shawn replied. He wanted so badly to give his dream what he asked for.

"Please Shawn I want to feel you. I can handle it, if you hurt me I will ask you to stop but please make love to me." Adam pleaded. He felt the pull of lust and longing, he needed to have Shawn in him. Yes it had been too long but he needed this.

"Shhh Calm love, I will take care of you, no need to tremble." Shawn stated as he noticed the slight tremble from the passion Adam had held.

Shawn removed his shirt and laid it on the ground. Adam began to remove his button down shirt. Both men had left their suit coats in the car. Shawn couldn't help but drool as Adam unbuttoned the shirt on by one. Before to long both men stood naked in the secluded woods admiring the beauty of the other.

Shawn took Adam in his arms their cock rubbing together and touching for the first time. It took all the strength Shawn had not to ravish and claim Adam right there.

Adam kissed Shawn as their hands explored. Shawn reached around to the back of Adam and gently pushed one finger into him but not before running his hand over the scar right above Adam's right ass cheek. A smile played on Shawn's lips as he thought about that dream.

"Relax baby I want this to be good for you." Shawn cooed as he pushed another finger into Adam. Adam gasped a bit at the intrusion. "We can stop if you wish." Shawn said. "No please...need this." Adam stated.

"I think this would easier on you and less painful if you set the pace. I will sit down and you can ride me?" Shawn suggested. Adam bit his lower lip and nodded. Shawn removed his fingers from Adam and sat down on his shirt that lay on the ground beside of a tree.

Shawn leaned back against the tree. Adam noticed the concerned look on his face. "Do you not wish to do this?" Adam asked.

"Oh God no! I long too. I just don't want to hurt you. If we had some kind of lube I would feel much more at ease though." Shawn said out of worry for his new lover. One who had not been intimate with another man for such a long time.

Adam gave a pouty look but then a wide smile crossed his face. Shawn watched curiously as Adam looked around the trees surrounding them Adam picked a a green leaf and broke it in two. He smeared the liquid from it onto his hand and walked back over to Shawn.

"Will this do. It's Aloe Vera." Adam explained. Shawn nodded with a big smile and Adam began to rub the ointment on Shawn's cock.

"Mmmn God Adam feels so good. If you don't stop that I will cum before we even make it to the good stuff." Shawn stated, his cock was rock hard and he longed to fill Adam up with it.

"May I have you in me now?" Adam asked his cock craving it's own release. Shawn could only nod in response. Adam climbed on top of Shawn facing him. Shawn held his rock hard cock up for Adam to sit on.

"Take it slow baby, I don't wish for it to be painful." Shawn stated. Adam held his breath as he spread his cheeks apart and lined his pucker with Shawn's cock. He gently lowered himself down onto Shawn's cock until he was fully sheathed over it.

"So full...So big." Adam finally managed to say, Shawn felt amazing inside of him, he felt so connected.

Shawn couldn't help but push his hips up, Adam felt wonderful around him, and for him it had also been a long time since he had any sexual encounter.

Adam kissed Shawn deeply and rode Shawn's cock in the slow act of making love. "You feel so amazing my blond one. I'm going to cum soon baby can't hold it back." Shawn warned.

Shawn reached out and took Adam's cock into his hand and began to rub it up and down. "Ahh mmmm need to ride you. Fast, hard..." Adam cried and did just that. He cried out as Shawn's cock hit his prostate.

Adam rose up and down on Shawn's shaft and before too long both men came crying out in love and release.

"I saw you in my dreams too Shawn. You saved me from men hurting me. You were and are my Southern Savior." Adam whispered and held onto Shawn. Shawn smiled for he knew that dream, and it was him who had saved his love.

They held on to one another until they had to leave and go back to the office.

Adam and Shawn made their way into the building and back into the office where Justin was waiting. From the moment Justin saw them he knew something in Adam had changed. That the two men were in love. Love radiated from them.

With evil in his eyes and hatred in his heart he sat out to put his final plan in motion.

If he couldn't have Adam completely then no one can...

**PLEASE REVIEW...ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT...{BEGGING FOR THE SWEETNESS}**


	12. The Dance with the Devil

**THANK YOU FOR READING...A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: ** Hailey Egan Cena, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, nexus angel, TheBlackerTheBerry, Xenarocks99 and (my guest review for chapter 1) **for reviewing chapter 11! (SWEETNESS)**

_**Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review! For those of you have reviewed in the past but not recently I do hope you are still enjoying this story! I would love to hear from you! You ALL rock! Please keep the**_** reviews**_** comin...**_

_**~O~  
><strong>_

**Warning: Story is coming to an end...read at your own risk...contains non/con and death... **

_**~o~  
><strong>_

**"You know what to do! You promised to help me finish this and I expect you to do so!"** Justin pushed send and sent a text. He placed his phone back into his pocket and looked at Adam.

Justin was growing angrier by the minute as he saw the way Adam looked at Shawn.

"Adam it's five o' clock we can go home now." Justin spoke. Adam turned his attention to Justin and sighed inside. He didn't know how he was going to explain things to Justin but he had to let the man go. Shawn saw the fight within Adam's eye's and walked over to him.

"I'm going to go down the hall and see Hunter to let him know how sorry I am again for what I did to his two employes." Shawn said.

They had talked about it in the car that Adam was going to spend time with Justin and end things with him and then Adam would be moving in with Shawn. Adam didn't want to have Justin to move out of the home that they had shared. He didn't think that would be fair to Justin.

"Alright. Thank you again Shawn." Adam said as Shawn walked out the door. He didn't want Shawn to leave the office. He could feel his heart pull in Shawn's direction and it hurt to see him walk away.

Adam shook off his thoughts, thinking that he was being silly for having a worried feeling seeing Shawn leave him. He began having a hard time breathing. Worried because he was having a panic attack at the thought of being away from Shawn.

Adam looked at Justin a sad feeling filled his heart, he knew what he must do. Getting his breathing under control he prepared himself for what lay ahead.

"Justin we need to talk." Adam began.

Justin knew that line all too well. He had heard those same words several years ago from a rainbow haired man.

"Yeah ok but not here. Let's go home and talk alright?" Justin asked sweetly even though he knew in his heart what was about to happen. He saw the look in Adam's eyes, a look he had seen on Adam's face years ago. It had matched the man he feel in love with.

"Alright." Adam agreed.

They walked into the hallway and down the hall. Adam turned his head toward Hunter's office where he thought he had heard crying.

"Adam come on. Let's get you home it had been a long day for you." Justin spoke. It was then Adam looked over to the empty reception desk and saw his Shawn walking out of Randy's office. He smiled knowing Shawn just wanted to make things right for him.

Justin and Adam continued to walk over to the elevators and leave the building. Adam couldn't get the sound of crying to leave his mind...

~o~

"Please Hunter, It hurts please stop?" Drew pleaded as Hunter fucked him. Drew had no choice but to allow his boss to have his way with him. Evan might have to have another in vitro treatment and Drew needed his job.

"Shut up! If anyone hears you I will get fired and that will not happen!" Hunter barked as he pulled Drew by his long ponytail.

"S S Sorry. It just hurt!" Drew said as he cried. Hunter had him bent over the desk and was plowing his cock into him hard. "MMmnn damn feels so good. Going to cum so fucking deep inside of you." Hunter warned.

Drew cringed as he felt Hunter's seed fill him up inside. "Fuckin good, until tomorrow Drew and from now on I want you in here by ten on your knees and at five I want your ass. If you do not I will tell your husband we will no longer cover his treatments." Hunter stated.

Tears fell from Drew's eyes. He was trapped he would not take away Evan's dream away of being a 'mom'.

Drew pulled up his underwear and dress pants. As he was fasting his belt back Hunter walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"No more underwear. From now on I want you ready to fuck, understand?" Hunter asked the man who became his new fuck toy.

"Yes" Drew whispered and limped out of the office. He was glad he wore black today, Hopefully the blood wouldn't show...

~O~

Adam sighed when he and Justin pulled up in front of the home they shared. The house no longer felt like a home to him when they walked in.

"Go get changed and then we can talk." Justin stated. Adam nodded and walked into the bedroom to change. Justin watched him walk away and sent another text.

"Why are you making me do this? You should have just loved me." Justin said as he walked into the bathroom. He opened a drawer and took out a pill bottle. Inside was a powder that he made Adam's drinks with before bed time.

Justin took the bottle into the kitchen and made a drink. He walked into the room and handed to Adam. "Here is your meds. Take them and we'll talk." Justin said.

Adam knew Justin had his best interest at heart and that made him sad to know that he was just about to break Justin's.

"Thank you." Adam replied and took the glass from Justin's hand. He took his meds and swallowed them down with the drink.

"Let me get changed and meet me in the living room." Justin said. Adam nodded and walked into the living room.

On his way over to the sofa Adam began to feel weak and his vision blurred. He plopped down onto the sofa as Justin walked back into the room.

"Justin I don't feel so good." Adam groaned. Justin sat down beside of him. "Of course you don't Addy. That's because I drugged you." Justin said in the sweetest voice.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel better." Justin stated as he placed his hand on Adam's jeans kneading Adam's covered dick.

"No...don't wan..." before Adam could finish his sentence his world went black...

~o~O~o~

**A few hours later...**

Shawn began to pace in his home, he hadn't heard from Adam yet and was becoming very worried. He was walking back over to the door again when he became light head and very sleepy.

Walking back over to the sofa he sat down as sleep claimed him.

"Adam" He whispered as he fell into a deep slumber...

~O~

"Adam, Time to wake up sleepy head." Adam's eyes began to flutter as the voice spoke to him. "ADAM! I said it's time to wake the fuck up!" he heard more clearly.

That's when he felt a hand on his naked skin and his eyes shot open from the pain. "Ahh what's the matter? You didn't like me slapping your cock? Guess you should have woke the fuck up when I told you too." Justin stated coldly.

Adam looked at Justin and saw nothing but pure hatred on his face. "Jus...tin wha...t are you doing?" Adam asked as he began to waken further. His head was pounding and his wrists were bound to a bed by rope.

His heart began to race wildly when he noticed where he was. They were no longer in their home but Adam was in a place of death. The very cabin Adam used to love so much.

"No God no! Let me up! Let me out of this bed! Oh God get me out of here!" Adam screamed in utter terror when he noticed he was laying in the very same bed his husband and newborn son died in.

"No I will let you up when I am done taking what belongs to me! What has always belonged to me! and that is you Adam. When Jeff refused to become my lover I set my sights on you." Justin stated as he walked over to Adam and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You had my baby Adam, Addy belonged to me and I had no choice gut to take him from you. Jeff too." Justin explained. He opened a bedside table and removed some lube. It was then Adam noticed Justin naked as well.

"Jeff would always tell me how good you are in bed, how you sound so...sweet when he fucks you. I knew you would never give me the time of day with Jeff in the picture so I took him out of it." Justin lubed up his cock and climbed between Adam's legs forcing them wide apart.

Tears filled Adam's eyes as he learned the dark truth, that Justin was the one who took his lover, husband and best friends life. "My baby. You killed my baby?" Adam cried.

"No no love. I never killed Addy. Jeff did." Justin stated. Adam gasped at those words. "NO! He would never hurt our child!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ahh but he did. I slit his throat and he fell on top of the baby. So sad really. But what choice did I have? I knew you would love Addy more than me and I couldn't have That!" Justin said as he lined his cock up to Adam's puckered hole.

"I WILL...FUCKING KILL YOU!" Adam proclaimed through gritted teeth just as Justin pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscle.

"No you won't. I will just keep you drugged or in such a state with your night terrors you would never be able to leave me. It was me that gave you the terrors in the first place. Oh but trust me Adam this isn't one!" Justin stated as he began plowing his cock into Adam over and over again.

"Please stop hurting me! HELP ME!" Adam cried out as Justin pulled on his cock hard. The pain as unreal he closed his eyes.

_"Please be a night terror please don't be real._" With each pain filled thrust he could feel himself tearing and knew the pain was all too real. He opened his eyes and looked into the heart and soul of the Devil. It was a dark and scary place to see.

Out of nowhere a peacefulness washed over Adam as he watched his Southern savior walk up behind Justin.

With eyes clouded over in pure hatred Shawn walked behind the man who was raping the one he loved.

Justin felt pain like no other as the knife slid across his throat.

"Shawn!" Adam cried out as the Texan ripped Justin's body from Adam's.

"I'm here baby. I've got you." Shawn said as he took Adam into his arms.

"How did you know where to find me?" Adam asked.

"Jeff told me." was all that Shawn said...

~v~

**Please review! only one chapter left...! **


	13. Anthem of the Angels

**THANK YOU FOR READING...A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **nexus angel, JadeRose1, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99 and TheBlackerTheBerry** for reviewing chapter 12! (SWEETNESS)**

**~O~  
><strong>

"Shawn!" Adam cried out as the Texan ripped Justin's body from his. Adam gasped in pain from the rape and the blood that had splattered from the cut to Justin's throat.

"I'm here baby. I've got you. Your safe now it's all over." Shawn said as he took Adam into his arms and cradled him. Shawn looked down at the body on the floor and Shivered. It had been a long time since he had taken a human life.

"How did you know where to find me?" Adam asked as tears began to fall. He looked for anything to cover his naked body with.

"Jeff told me." Shawn replied as he helped Adam to cover up. Adam nodded as he laid the sheet over him and gasped out in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Stay still baby. I know you want to get up but it would be better if you didn't move. I have to call the police and tell them what happened. I hate for you to go through this but I killed Justin in defense. I saved you when he was..." Shawn paused and looked at Adam.

"Raping me...Yeah they will want to do a rape kit. I will be alright, if you stay with me." Adam stated. He didn't know how or why Jeff could communicate with Shawn in his dreams but he was grateful.

"Always Adam. I'm never going to leave you." Shawn replied...

~O~

And that's just what he did. For months later Shawn never left Adam's side. They were always together and grew in their love for one another.

Shawn was never charged with murder, his best friend Detective Chris Jericho helped in the case and after the rape kit proved Adam had been sexually assaulted they let both men go.

Oddly for Adam the rape kit had shown scaring from multiple rapes. This confused him the most. That was when Adam realized some of his night terrors had in fact been very real.

It was proven though that Randy and John had not been involved in any of the rapes and days later both of them decided forgive Adam.

John and Randy both knew what Adam had went through and decided to be there for their friend. Neither one of them could imagine that Justin would turn out to become a cold-blooded killer.

Today was Adam's first day back at work and Shawn was leading the way by holding his hand. They made their way just in time to see a handcuffed Hunter Helmsley being led out of the building. Drew McIntyre was standing by one of the officers holding his husband's hand.

All Adam had to do was look on Drew's face to know what had happened. At that time a dark car with tinted windows pulled up and a very beautiful woman with long brown hair climbed from the vehicle. John Laurinaitis walked over to the young woman and held out his hand.

"Nice to met you Ms. Lee." John spoke to Hunter's replacement. "Well everyone, let's get inside and get to work. Except for you Mr. McIntyre, I expect you to take your husband and unborn child on a day out." Aj said as she patted Evan's tummy.

Evan wasn't showing yet but very happily pregnant none the less. Drew smiled at Evan and kissed him lightly on the lips. Evan had been his rock and encouraged Drew to tell what had been happening between he and Hunter. John Laurinaitis had been all too happy to report it.

No one else saw the angry look Laurinaitis gave Ms. Lee behind her back.

Adam followed Shawn into the office building where he still works at to this day...

~O~

And well this day is the wedding day of Mr. and Mr. Shawn and Adam Michaels. Shawn danced his new bride round the dance floor.

Under the white dress Adam wore was a thong and on the thong read I heart Shawn.

Shawn would later gasp and giggle over the white leather and wording as they consummated their love story...

~O~

Months later and a beautiful baby girl arrived for the McIntyre clan. One named Evelyn Dancy McIntyre. Dancy was their dream come true and has danced her way into many hearts. One of those hearts being Adam Michaels.

Adam has yet to tell the love of his life but he too is with child and he and Shawn will be blessed with a Dancy of their own...

~O~

And that's just what they were. They were blessed with a very happy and very hungry baby girl. Adalida Sharlene Michaels was born in the middle of the night in a cab.

Shawn had been driving a little excitedly on a wet road and the car gently slid into a ditch, all was ok though because baby Lida was safe, healthy and most off all loved.

Adam and Shawn could not have been more blessed and happy...Adam had survived the Dance with the Devil...

~O~

And that is just what they thought. Was the Devil truly gone or would they have more to survive through?...

~O~

Some where in the part of the state of Connecticut sat a very disturbed and angry man. For years he had looked for his lost lover only to find out the man had died...Rage and pain took over the man from Britain.

He vowed no Angels would ever protect the man who took Justin away.

Wade Barrett was packing his bags and on his way to seek the revenge he was bringing...

~v~

**So please review...**

I'm** sorry **for the **short** **ending** but I **needed** to **wrap** this **story** up **because** I have a **sequel** **planned** for the **future**...I **want** to **thank** **everyone** of you **who** have **stood** by **me** and **read** and **reviewed** every **chapter**...I **hope** you will **check** out the **sequel**!

**"Anthem of the Angels"**... **Thank** you, **Love** you **always**...**Mj! **


End file.
